


Reunion

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 2018, Based on spoilers, M/M, Predictions, Reunion, aaron bonding with the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: My interpretation of what could happen with next weeks spoilers :)* Rebecca is only mentioned, don't worry lol





	Reunion

Aaron was running, he enjoyed running. 

It was a new thing though, being able to exert himself without it being too much of a release. Running was now a hobby, an enjoyment - not a way of hurting himself without anyone noticing too much. He made it a regular thing these days, running a few miles before work and usually he’d let Gerry tag along, though the talkative teenager usually held him back from his best time. 

He’d just arrived back in the village, slowing down slightly as he passed Smithy Cottage and catching his breath as he checked the timer on his phone, he’d beaten his best by 40 seconds. Small achievements, that’s what he called them. Outside Keepers Cottage Robert was stood next to the pram, arguing with Victoria like an old married couple as he ran his fingers through his hair dramatically.

“What’s up with you two? You’re like a pair of old women” Aaron laughed, approaching the bickering siblings. 

“Robert’s got to be at the hospital tomorrow, to discuss Rebecca’s options” Vic explained, as Robert turned away, sulking “But I promised your Mum and Marlon I’d work the day shift, the hospital don’t think it’s appropriate to take Seb though”

“ _Obviously_ this is more important, I’m sure Marlon would understand that?” Robert sighed

“Marlon’s at Leo’s TA meeting tomorrow, it’s a big thing” Aaron reasoned

“ _This_ is a big thing!” Robert groaned “I know no one else seems to care but she’s _Seb’s Mum_ I know what it’s like to grow up without one!” 

“Of course we care!” Victoria argued “I can’t get out of this though Rob, you know I would If I could”

“I could watch him for a bit” Aaron shrugged, meeting the gob-smacked expression of Robert as he replayed the words in his head “What? I’m good with kids”

“A-Are you sure?” Robert worried “I don’t want to be any trouble”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t” Aaron teased “Besides, it’s about time he heard all of the embarrassing stories I have about his Daddy, ‘ey Sebby?” He peered over to the pram. 

“It would really help” Victoria pouted at Robert as he considered. 

“Okay fine.. that would be amazing, thank you” Robert sighed “But if it’s too much, you’ll call me?” 

Aaron reassured Robert that everything would be fine and that he’d call him if not, they set a time in place for him to come over the next morning and Aaron was thankful that Liv had already planned to stay at Gabby’s for a few days. He waved his goodbyes to the trio, walking back towards the Mill as he thought over his plans for the next day. 

\--

Aaron woke up early the next morning to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside. 

“Hey you” Alex’s happy voice came down the receiver “I’ve got the day off so I thought we could go into town, try out that new restaurant in the precinct?” 

“I’m really sorry” Aaron groaned dramatically “Think I’ve got a stomach bug.. Gerry ordered this weird curry last night and now I’m stuck in bed, feel really sick.. going to have to give it a miss, if you don’t mind?” 

“Oh, I hope you feel better soon” Alex’s tone softened “Do you want me to come around, I can bring some soup?” 

“No, No, it’s fine. You enjoy your day off and I can see you tomorrow, for Valentines day.. I’ll make it up to you, honest.” 

Aaron hated lying, he’d never been very good at it but thankfully Alex seemed to have bought the idea of him being ill in bed. At least with having Seb over for the day he wouldn’t have to go out and be spotted, and he’d make it up to Aaron tomorrow.. that was okay, right?

\--

Robert arrived just before 9am, pushing Seb through the door with his changing bag slung messily over his shoulder. He looked tired and nervous at the prospect of the day at hospital, Aaron felt himself feel more concerned than he should be of an ex husband, even if he was his best friend. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind watching him?” Robert flustered, dropping the bag to the sofa as he caught his breath

“Stop worrying, go be with Rebecca - she needs you” Aaron instructed, drying his hands on a tea-towel before walking over to see Seb sleeping soundly in the pram. 

“He’s had a bottle before we left, there’s another one in his bag and then there’s the formula and-..” 

“ _Robert_ ” Aaron dead-panned “I’m a _Dingle_ , I’ve looked after a fair few kids in my time, stop mithering and get going”

It took a little more reassurance but soon enough Robert was in his car driving back up Main Street towards Hotten General. Thankfully Seb slept for most of the morning, only waking up at half eleven for the remains of his bottle. Though Aaron was well experienced in looking after the younger members of his family it was nerve-wracking, the thought of spending time alone with _Robert’s son_. 

He approached the pram tentatively, his wide eyes softening at the sight of Seb writing around underneath his blanket, his big blue eyes gazing at the world around him. 

“Hey little boy” Aaron spoke gently, reaching forward to scoop the tiny thing up with ease “Daddy’s looking after your Mummy right now, but I’m going to look after you okay?” 

The baby gurgled at the sight of the new man, reaching out to place the palm of his tiny stubby hand against Aaron’s stubble. Aaron smiled at the contact, pulling Seb into his chest and rocking him gently as his other hand coaxed the bottle from the side of the bag. He lay Seb in the crook of his elbow and guided the teat into his mouth, smiling as he successfully latched on first time.

“Atta boy” he grinned, watching the infant suckle his mid-morning meal into his tiny tummy. 

They spent the next hour or so on the rug in front of the log fire, Seb in his baby grow enjoying tummy time on the ugly rug his father had chosen, kicking his legs excitedly every time Aaron cooed at him. Aaron watched in awe as the baby looked around, wide-eyed and curious at his surroundings. It ignited an unusual warmth in Aaron’s stomach, making his heart-swell from his ribcage and a lump rise in his throat. 

He started grizzling as he got more tired that afternoon, screwing up his face tearfully and biting his fingers. His cheeks were reddening and Aaron took the opportunity to drag his finger down his lip, opening his mouth carefully to spot the beginnings of a white tooth at the bottom of his gum. He smiled knowingly as he got up, rooting around in his bag to find a jelly teether, sliding it in the freezer for a while to harden it up. 

He rocked Seb in his arms as he moaned, chewing on his fingertips as Aaron hummed quietly to him and soon enough he dropped off to sleep, his fist twisted softly into the front of Aaron’s shirt. Aaron carefully got comfortable on the sofa, letting Seb sleep soundly on his chest as he watched the football on mute, listening to the steady breathing of the infant in his arms. 

He was awake by half-time, whimpering softly as he pawed at his mouth. Aaron carried him over to the kitchen, removing the teether from the freezer and holding it out until he grasped it softly, pulling it towards his mouth and gumming it gently. The relief was almost instant, the tears dried slowly and his blushed cheeks started to normalise again, Aaron sighed happily “That all better Sebby?” 

By the time Aaron had made up a second bottle and held Seb in his arms to feed him it was nearing three o’clock, he was feeling a little sad that his time with the baby was almost up but he pushed it to the back of his mind, laying Seb over his shoulder to wind him. It was barely fifteen minutes before Robert came through the door, looking over apprehensively to the kitchen area, half-expecting Aaron to be at his wits end with stress. 

“How’s he been?” Robert asked nervously, walking into the kitchen to see Seb perched in the crook of Aaron’s elbow, his head supported on his shoulder. 

“Good as gold” Aaron smiled, turning around to face him “I think he’s got a tooth coming through, is he the right age?”

“That would explain all the whining he’s been doing” Robert gasped playfully at his son, reaching over to stroke his head as the little one chewed on his fingers.

“If you run your finger across the bottom of his gum you can feel it, it’s proper weird” Aaron chuckled, looking down at the happy baby “I put his teether in the freezer and it seemed to help”

“He seems happy enough now, _don’t you little guy?_ ” 

At that moment a quiet rumble came from Seb’s tummy as he screwed his face up. 

“Ahhh! Just in time for Daddy to change you” Aaron gasped, holding the baby out for Robert to take

“I think you’ve both planned this” Robert groaned, carrying him over to the sofa to change his nappy. 

Aaron packed all of his things back into his bag as Robert redressed him, feeling sad that soon the house would be empty again - he really was getting adjusted to the constant stream of baby gurgles. 

“He really is gorgeous” Aaron smiled, looking down at the baby settled in his pram. 

Robert stood next to him with a matching smile, gazing down at the yawning baby as he stretched “It’s weird, that feeling that there’s someone so dependent on you.. it’s scary.. but it’s nice, y’know? Nice to feel needed” 

“He looks like you, y’know? Got your eyes, reckon he’ll have your hair too” Aaron said softly, stroking his hand over the slight fluff pattered over his head

“Hope he doesn’t get my nose” Robert groaned, earning a small chuckle from Aaron

“Hope he gets your freckles” Aaron smiled softly, looking up at him momentarily before letting his eyes fall warmly to the baby

The sweet moment was broken by the rap of knuckles on the glass windowpane, and the rush of footsteps as the door pushed open. 

“I’ve got some supplies for the patient!” Alex’s voice came from behind the ajar door, Aaron groaned as he came into view, clearly pissed off at the company and the fact that his bed-ridden boyfriend was magically cured. “I thought you were sick” 

“Yeah.. about that-..” Aaron sighed

“Did you really blow me off so you could have _him_ around?” 

“It’s not like that, it’s just Seb-..” 

“What’s going on?” Robert asked, confused

“My _boyfriend_ is apparently ill in bed so couldn’t possibly see me today, it seems he was well enough to see you though” Alex explained, shaking his head

“I don’t want to make things awkward” Robert flustered “We can just-..” 

“You already have done mate, _very awkward_ ” Alex narrowed his eyes

“Don’t be like that with him” Aaron defended “I offered to look after Seb for a few hours, it’s not that big of a deal”

“It is when you lie to me about it” Alex argued

“Yeah? Well what would you have said if I’d have told the truth, ‘ey?” Aaron bit back “I don’t have to run everything by you Alex”

Alex huffed dramatically, shaking his head and folding his arms as he turned to face the wall, seething. 

“Look, I’m going to take this little guy home.. I’m sorry for causing a scene.. I didn’t want this..” Robert said calmly, hoisting the changing bag over his shoulder

“It’s _fine_ ” Aaron said pointedly, ignoring Alex’s sulking “We had fun didn’t we Sebby?” he tickled the baby’s cheek as he gurgled happily. 

Shutting the door behind Robert and Seb, Aaron braced himself for Alex’s reaction, turning slowly to find him staring at him incredulously. 

“Oh, so it’s _Sebby_ now? Because for a moment I thought that was the kid that ruined your marriage” Alex spat

“None of that is Seb’s fault, he’s a _child_ Alex” Aaron shook his head in disbelief “But Seb isn’t the problem is he? It’s Robert”

“He’s _always_ the problem!” Alex roared back “He’s everywhere I look, grasping onto a dead relationship with a bloke who’s not even supposed to want him any more”

“Who says I want him back?” Aaron laughed “I babysat his son while he was at the hospital visiting the brain-damaged mother of his child who might never regain her life back. Things are put into perspective when things like this happen, you’re a Doctor - I thought you’d understand that!”

“Yeah? Well call me when you work out what’s more important in your life.. your boyfriend or your ex” 

Alex stormed out of the Mill and Aaron winced as the door slammed, sighing dramatically as he ran his fingers through his short curls. 

\--

The next morning Robert and Seb arrived at Bob’s to see Aaron sulking over his tea, scrolling through his phone looking for last-minute Valentines ideas. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday” Robert sighed, inviting himself into the seat opposite

“It’s not you” Aaron dismissed “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have lied”

“Still.. I don’t think he’d have reacted the same way if you’d skived the day off to hang out with Liv” 

“Guess not” Aaron shrugged “I’ve invited him over tonight so gonna try and wing something to make it up to him” he waved his phone, open on the Pizza menu

“It’s Valentines day” Robert said slowly

“I’m aware?” Aaron furrowed his brows

“You can’t order a pizza on Valentines day, at least make an effort” 

“It never bothered you” Aaron shrugged

“Yeah, well I was usually the one making it up to you, not the other way around”

“What would you suggest then? We both know I can’t cook, and I’m too skint to take him out”

“Leave it with me” Robert nodded “I’ll go pick some stuff up from town and help you prepare something _edible_ ”

“You don’t have to do that Rob-..” Aaron started

“Don’t argue” Robert put his hand up “I insist. It’s the least I can do after yesterday, _Isn’t it little man?_ ” he turned to stroke his finger down the side of Seb’s cheek.

\--

Robert arrived on Wednesday afternoon with a bag from the fancy supermarket in Hotten and a six-pack of larger. 

“What’s the beer for?” Aaron laughed, letting him through the door

“Believe me, I’ve seen how stress-y you get when we cook, I’m gonna need it after a couple of hours with your moaning” Robert chuckled, receiving an eye roll in response. 

“So what’s on the menu? Sushi a’la Sugden?” Aaron teased, peering into the bag

“I think even Alex would realise you haven’t got the faintest idea how to prepare Sushi” Robert tutted, pulling various items out onto the work surface “So I kept it simple, Sirloin with Peppercorn sauce and some chunky chips” 

“Simple - he says” Aaron groaned, wishing he’d just ordered Domino’s

“It is simple” Robert chuckled “Okay it’s not beans on toast, but beans on toast isn’t going to get you back in the good books”

“Even if I melted some of that posh cheese in it that David sells?” 

“Hey, the posh cheese only works on me” Robert grinned, cracking open two of the bottles

The preparation was going well and all that was left was the peppercorn sauce. Aaron was searing off the steaks as Robert added the shallots, swirling the knob of butter slowly around the pan looking at ease in the kitchen. Aaron had always known Robert enjoyed cooking, they’d talked before about how he would perch on the edge of the worktop as a child and watch his Mother cooking for the family, his Dad had thought he was being lazy, not wanting to do any of the manual work but really Robert just loved spending this quality time with his Mum. 

He was too lost in his train of thought to notice Roberts hand catch momentarily in the gas flame, it was only when he yelped and pulled away sharply that Aaron responded, turning the heat down and pushing Robert towards the sink. The water soothed the slight burn and luckily he was left with only redness, Aaron dabbed at his hand lightly with a tea-towel as he examined the damage. Realising a few moment later that Robert was silent, he glanced up to feel the warmth of his breath tickling his face as Robert hovered dangerously close, his eyes falling momentarily to Aaron’s mouth. 

It would have been all too easy for Aaron to close the gap, lean forward barely an inch and push his soft lips against his Husband’s and slip his tongue into his mouth. Savouring the taste he’d been denying himself all this time, he watched curiously as Robert failed to move, watching and waiting for the moment Aaron would put him out of his misery. Aaron still grasping Roberts injured hand let his head fall forward, their breath inter-mingling as he watched Roberts curious eyes flutter shut in anticipation. 

The moment was broken by the beeping of the oven timer, shaking them back into reality as Robert cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling his hand from Aaron’s soft hold. They finished the preparations in almost silence, only speaking when necessary, the elephant in the room like a weight on both their chests.

\--

“I’m sorry for ruining things, I’ve not been a very good friend have I?” Robert sighed, resting his forearms on his knees as he perched on the edge of the sofa. 

“You’re a good friend Rob, and you’re a good Dad” Aaron sighed, resting his arm around Roberts shoulder “You deserve to be happy, really happy. You just need to find it” 

Robert smiled sadly, deciding against voicing his inner thoughts of “I had happiness, it was you” 

\--

Alex arrived bang on seven o’clock with a heart-shaped foil balloon in one hand and a bunch of red roses in the other, A bottle of expensive-looking Red wine perched underneath his elbow. Aaron internally cringed at the sight but plastered on a wide grin as he ushered him through the door. They swapped “Happy Valentines” before Alex pulled Aaron in for a kiss, settling down at the set table with their meals in front of them. 

“This looks good” Alex commented before going into a full description of his day at the hospital. 

The food was good and Aaron was glad he’d let Robert have free-reign of the menu. He’d switched off as Alex began talking about work, lost in the sound of his own voice as Aaron nodded along in seemingly all the right places. Aaron’s mind was elsewhere, thinking of the moment he and Robert had shared and what it meant to the both of them. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of Robert meeting someone else though they both knew that was what Aaron was implying when he said Robert deserved to be happy. 

He’d pushed him away, given him a shove in the right direction but for Aaron it couldn’t be more wrong. The thought of Robert moving on with another man, or woman was nauseating and Aaron was glad he’d opened a bottle of larger to wash down the churning in his stomach. They finished the meal rather quickly, but it felt like hours for Aaron who’d had this sinking feeling in his stomach for the entire time, Alex was oblivious to his mood - still rabbiting on about himself, boring Aaron more and more by the second. 

“So, you fancy taking this upstairs?” Alex grinned, nodding towards the bottle of Red

“I.. uh.. what?” Aaron stuttered, attention focussing back where it should be 

“Are you alright? You’ve seemed out of it all night”

“No.. not really.. I.. uh.. I’m not feeling too sharp.. think I’m going to have an early one.. you don’t mind do you?” 

“Not at all” Alex shrugged “Hey, I can come play Doctor for you?” 

Aaron tried not to visibly squirm at the idea, instead replying “I’m sorry, think I’m going to call it a night.. not really up for company..”

He felt awful, really he did but he was secretly glad when Alex wordlessly reached for his jacket, whispering a “Goodnight” before leaning over to kiss Aaron and then leaving, all while Aaron struggled to get his attention back to the present day. 

He ran his hand down his face, thinking of how much of a dick he was being. Alex didn’t deserve this, any of it.. and Aaron was just dragging him down each and every day because he couldn’t get over his ex. He grabbed his jacket and almost went after him, deciding when he got outside of the Mill to divert his route to David’s instead, intent on purchasing a shit load of alcohol to get him through the rest of the evening. 

\--

David was alone in the shop, packing up his signs and displays to lock up for the night as Aaron came inside. He nodded to Aaron friendly as he moved around the shop, settling his sights on a large bottle of Sambuca as he felt for his wallet in his pocket. 

“Surprised you and Alex aren’t out at Bar West tonight” David commented, hanging his apron up behind the counter

“What? Because that’s where all the gays go on a Wednesday night?” Aaron screwed his face up

“No, they’ve got that Valentines thing going on haven’t they? Tracey’s gone with the girls, and Robert - supposed to be a laugh” 

David twittered on about something of little importance as Aaron latched onto the keyword in the conversation. _Robert_ was at Bar West with the others, suddenly his curiosity got the best of him and he changed his mind about the drink, instead heading up Main Street to the bus stop before he could talk himself out of whatever it was he planned to do. 

\--

Bar West wasn’t much different to how Aaron had remembered it, thankfully the staff had rotated a bit so there wasn’t any over-familiar bar men ready to give up his location as he paid for his pint and settled himself in the far corner, shrouded by the dim lighting with a great view of the dance floor. It wasn’t long before he spotted them, Bernice’s shrill voice as she rushed past Aaron’s table failing to notice him had caught his attention and soon he landed his eyes on the man himself, leaning easily against the bar as Vanessa chatted about something rather avidly. 

Robert laughed freely as Tracey dragged Vanessa onto the dance floor, it was an airy laugh that Aaron hadn’t seen in a long time. He remembered the sound quite vividly, vibrating through the very core of Aaron’s body, feeling nothing but happiness because he’d been the one to cause the joyful sound. 

Aaron hadn’t noticed the man who’d joined the bar next to Robert, not until Robert had turned to notice him himself. The man looked confident, an air of importance radiated from his aura and the realisation that Robert was interested in him made Aaron’s heart ache. Robert leaned on his fist as he put all his attention on the stranger and Aaron wished that he had that attention again, but no.. he had Alex now.. Robert wasn’t his. 

The man was fit, there was no denying that. He wasn’t really Aaron’s type but he could see the attraction, he had dark curls framing an pale, stubbled face and was almost as tall as Robert, their dress sense was similar, he wore a pristine white shirt with the top buttons unfastened intentionally, drawing attention to his hairy upper chest. 

Aaron watched uncomfortably as Robert laughed along to something the man said, leaning in closer to interact with him over the music, the easy smile evident on his face as he took a swig of his drink. He scanned the dance-floor for the girls who’d quite obviously noticed Roberts admirer as quickly as he had, Tracey giggling to Vanessa as they wolf-whistled over the music. He glanced back up at Robert to see him shake his head playfully and that’s when he noticed the other man’s hand planted firmly on Roberts lower back and Robert himself making no move to get away from his touch. 

Aaron felt queasy, the remnants of his larger swirling in the bottom of his glass and the rest churning dangerously in the pit of his stomach. He shoved the glass clumsily onto the table and made a beeline for the exit, thankful that the cold air managed to ground him a little. 

\--

The last bus passed by Smithy Cottage just after half past eleven, Aaron was the last passenger to get off and tipped his head in thanks to the driver has he hopped from the step. He hesitated as the bus pulled away, deciding whether to go back to the Mill and spend the night sulking and watching re-runs or to go to the scrapyard, bury his energy into the mountain of paperwork piling up on his desk. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar “Oi Oi!” from Paddy, cheeks flushed from a night of drinking as he made his way back home. 

“Thought you’d be serenading Mum” Aaron chuckled lightly, meeting him at the side of the path

“We’ve had a _lovely_ meal prepared by Chez Marlon” Paddy faked an accent “Thought you’d be spending the night with the dishy Doctor, he’s not had a call-out has he?”

“Huh? Oh.. Yeah.. er no.. I.. I wasn’t really feeling it.. so I..” Aaron mumbled 

“Fancy a drink?” Paddy offered, nodding his head towards the cottage

“Does it come with an obligatory chat?” Aaron narrowed his eyes suspiciously 

“Only if you feel like talking” 

They sat at the familiar round table at Smithy Cottage, hot chocolate between their palms like Aaron was a teenage boy again telling his sort-of Dad the thoughts swimming around in his messed-up mind. Only this was different, because Aaron wasn’t a mess any more, he hadn’t been for a while and he supposed he had Robert to thank partially for that. He’d started the ball rolling for Aaron’s recovery and the time they’d now spent apart was the finishing touch, he was a man now, strong and sure, he’d survived the worst moments of his life and now he was getting ready to start over, a fresh new life - and he wanted to be happy. 

“Is this about Robert?” Paddy asked knowingly, taking Aaron’s silence as confirmation “You’re still in love with him?” 

“I’ll always love him” Aaron shrugged “He was.. is.. he’s my husband” 

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it? You’re still in love with him” 

“You still love Rhona” Aaron countered, raising his eyebrows

“Yeah I still love Rhona, I’ll always love her” Paddy confirmed “But I’m not _in_ love with her, that’s the difference” 

Aaron nodded silently 

“You are still in love with him, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve tried… so hard Paddy” Aaron sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve

“You shouldn’t have to try Aaron, if you’re in love with him then _be with him_. Stop torturing yourself”

“You’ve changed your tune, thought you hated Robert” 

“We’ll probably never see eye-to-eye, but he loves you and he makes you happy, that’s what’s important to me” 

“He does” Aaron nodded sadly “But he also hurt me, and broke my heart and did _stupid, stupid things_ ”

“You need to work out if you can forgive him for them, without forgiveness there’s no way back. But I think you’re past that now, I think you’re ready to move on, aren’t you?”

Aaron nodded, swallowing thickly “Things are different now, I’m different.. _he’s different_ ”

“He’s a Dad” Paddy pointed out “You realise that the baby is a part of this too?”

“Seb.. he’s a child.. he’s not what’s wrong in this.. he was never the problem, it just took me this long to realise that” 

“When did you realise?” Paddy asked curiously “That Seb wasn’t the problem?”

“I think I’ve known for a while” Aaron sighed “But he was always an afterthought, I’d see Robert in the village and even though Seb was with him I didn’t really _see_ him, I was too focused on Robert and everything we lost” 

“How do you know you won’t see him and it’ll bring everything flooding back? There’s a difference between seeing him and actually spending time with him” 

“I have” Aaron said tentatively “Yesterday.. when Robert had to go to the hospital, I looked after him.. spent the whole day with him” 

“And how was it?”

“Not like I expected” Aaron shrugged “I thought it would be hard and all I’d see was her and him and what they did.. I thought I’d hate it and I’d be stuck with this screaming baby, the result of my Husbands affair.. but it wasn’t like that..” 

Paddy listened intently, watching Aaron open up in a way he hadn’t been able to do the year before, seeing how much he’d grown as a person. 

“It just felt normal, y’know? It was _right_ ” Aaron bit his lip “He’s this tiny little human and he looks just like Robert and I was holding him and I just kept thinking how I wish he was mine”

“He could be”

“Not really though, not biologically” Aaron shrugged, looking down at the table

“And biologically you’re not mine, but where it matters -..” Paddy put his hand on his heart “..-in here, you’re my son” 

“But how can it be that simple?” Aaron shook his head “What if he grows up and doesn’t want me?”

“You made my life hell when you first came here, I don’t doubt for a second that you wanted me though. Deep down, like _really deep down_ I think you always felt what I did?” 

Aaron nodded, smiling softly “You were always my Dad, even when you were pathetically pining away after my Mum” 

“And look where we are now” Paddy laughed “Doing it all over again”   
They shared a laugh at the irony of it all, sat with their elbows on the table thinking of old times and finding themselves in a similar situation even now. 

“Mum would go mad if she heard you talking like this” Aaron sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve

“It’s got nothing to do with your Mum.. or Liv for that matter” 

“I’d like to see you say that to their faces” 

“I’d say it to their faces.. _I would!_.. okay maybe I’d whisper it” Paddy flustered as Aaron snorted

“What am I going to do Paddy?” 

“You can’t spend the rest of your life making everybody else happy but being miserable yourself”

“What about Alex?” 

“End it before his feelings get any stronger” Paddy half-smiled “It’s harsh, but it’s the kindest thing to do.. look at how poor Harriet is feeling now Cain’s back with Moira.. he led her on, it’s not fair and you’re not the type of bloke to do that to someone” 

“I know” Aaron nodded slowly “I’m scared Paddy.. what if it’s too late?”

“He loves you” Paddy sighed “Anyone can see that”

“He’s out tonight, with some of the girls.. went to Bar West” Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat “I followed them.. they didn’t see me though” 

“What happened?” 

“He was stood at the bar and there was this bloke, he was all over Robert, it was horrible.. I wanted to go over there and drag him away but my feet were just like.. planted to the ground.. and then I ran for it.. bumped into you… that’s it..” 

“Do you think they went home together?”

“Don’t know do I?.. wouldn’t blame him.. he’s a single man..” Aaron shrugged

“End it with Alex” Paddy said pointedly _“before it’s too late”_

It was nearing 3am when Aaron decided to head back home, Paddy stood on the doorstep of Smithy cottage as Aaron zipped up his jacket. They watched quietly as a taxi cab turned the corner, stopping outside Keepers Cottage with a quiet hum of the engine and the buzz of the passengers exiting the car. Aaron let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw a tipsy Robert walk around to the passengers side, holding his drunk sister up as they giggled their way back home, the rest of the girls filtering in various directions but no sign of the man from the bar. His train of thought was broken by the firm pressure of Paddy’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t lose him Aaron” 

\--

Alex was working for the next two days which gave Aaron enough time to work out what he was going to say to him, by Saturday night his feelings were quite clear and from the second Alex had arrived at the Mill everything had just felt _wrong_.

“Can’t say I didn’t see it coming” Alex shrugged, looking away from Aaron with a shake of his head

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Aaron sighed “I swear, I didn’t want to lead you on”

“I hope he’s worth it” Alex grunted, leaving before he even had the chance to take his coat off. 

Aaron watched from the doorway as Alex stormed up the driveway, nearly knocking a confused Liv over in the process and completely ignoring her attempts at conversation. Aaron sighed sadly as she rushed back home, confusion etched on her face. 

“What have you done Aaron?” She blurted, knowingly “Tell me you haven’t slept with Robert”

“What? No!” Aaron huffed “I’m not a cheat Liv” 

“I heard Victoria in the pub earlier, she was telling Chas how you’d looked after the baby the other day” Liv reeled off “She’s not happy you know, she’s fuming actually-..”

“Yeah, well it’s got fuck all to do with _Chas_!” Aaron interrupted, regretting his words instantly as he saw the hurt on Liv’s face “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to have a go”

He’d half-expected Liv to storm off to her room, but instead she sat next to him on the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest “Do you still love him?”

“You know I do Liv” Aaron sighed “It’s not something I can just switch off”

“But what about everything he did?” 

“It doesn’t change anything, he’s still-… _I still love him_ ” Aaron’s voice was small, looking down at his jeans as he picked at a tiny hole in the leg.   
He expected Liv to blow her top, almost wanted her to scream at him and tell him all the reasons he shouldn’t be still carrying a torch for him but he hadn’t expected her to crawl over to the other side of the sofa and rest her head on his shoulder. 

“I miss him too y’know?” She spoke softly, childlike 

Aaron pulled his arm around her, holding her against his side as he listened to her speak

“He hurt me.. I know he hurt you but.. he hurt me too.. he’s our family.. but he ruined everything”

“He’s got a lot of making up to do.. to the both of us..” Aaron sighed, resting his cheek on her hair “But I’ve done things too.. things I’m not proud of.. we both ruined us.. he was just the final nail in the coffin..” 

“Does he want us back?” 

“I-..I don’t know..” Aaron swallowed “I hope so.. hope it’s not too late.. but I don’t know..”

“Will the baby live with us?” 

“I don’t know.. it depends how Reb-.. how his Mum recovers.. she’s not in a good way right now”

“Would you want him to live with us?” 

“I-.. Yeah.. Yeah I would.. but that isn’t just my decision.. you get a say in this too..” 

“I wouldn’t mind” Liv shrugged “Can’t be a much hard-work as keeping Gerry”

Aaron snorted, kissing her hair softly as she chuckled with him

“He loves you” Liv sighed “I know he does”

“Who? Gerry?” Aaron joked, receiving a shove in response

“Robert, you idiot. He’s mad about you.. anyone can see that..”

“I might have pushed him away too much now though”

“I don’t think that could ever happen.. Hey, maybe you could do something cute for your anniversary?”

“Cute?” Aaron screwed up his face “I don’t do cute” 

“You do if you want your man back” Liv laughed “and I’m sure I could give you a hand” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah” Liv smiled “You owe me twenty quid though” 

“The price of happiness” Aaron snorted, squeezing her shoulder playfully. 

\--

The following Wednesday was spent making preparations to a plan Liv liked to call “Operation: Get that pillock back home” She’d helped Aaron prepare a slap-up meal that even Robert would be proud of, as well as tidying up the Mill and placing “Necessary décor” in the form of white roses and fairy-lights. Aaron thought it looked dead cheesy but he knew Robert would love it, he’d also love Aaron’s choice of outfit. A dark blue suit purchased especially for this occasion, he’d even trimmed his hair and beard neatly, _really_ making an effort for the big gesture. 

“You look really smart” Liv cooed that evening, helping to straighten up Aaron’s tie as he flustered in the mirror

“How are we even going to get him here?” Aaron furrowed his brow, looking around at the scene

“Leave that to me” She grinned mischievously, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. 

It was raining in the village, _heavily_ and honestly it couldn’t have been a worse weather forecast for the big plan but this was _it_ and Liv was determined not to let it ruin the plan. She legged it all the way up to Keepers Cottage, thankful that it was dark and no one would see her running with her hair drenched and her jeans soaked through. She knocked on the door loudly and waited impatiently until Robert opened the door, thankfully dressed and not in his pyjamas. 

“Quick Robert! I need your help, It’s Aaron - he’s had an accident! You need to go to the Mill!” She panicked, using her wide-eyes effectively to startle Robert until he was thundering down Main Street without his jacket. She sniggered to herself as she watched the scene, soon joined by Victoria who came to the door with Seb in her arms and “What have you done now, Olivia?” - She followed her into the warmth of Keepers to explain her mission, fingers-crossed that Robert wouldn’t let her down. 

Robert burst through the door of the Mill to see Aaron stood apprehensively in the centre of the room, wide-eyed as a soaked-through Robert stumbled into the house. 

“Aaron?” Robert blinked confused, looking around the room to see how romantic the setting was. 

The realisation dawned on him that he’d been tricked by Liv again.. this was obviously some grand gesture to impress Alex and Liv had just wanted to see him hurt again, and _God_ it had worked. His eyes landed on Aaron’s fitted suit, clinging to all the right places and the way he’d neatly combed his hair to the side and-..

“Robert” Aaron spoke slowly, summoning the nerves to say what he’d planned

“I’m so sorry” Robert said suddenly “It’s Liv.. she tricked me and.. and now I’ve ruined your night and.. fuck, I’m so sorry-..” 

“No, Robert you’ve got it all-..” Aaron was cut off by a mortified Robert running back the way he came, out into the rain as his face burned with shame. 

It took a moment for Aaron to switch on, following him out of the door into the downpour, catching up with Robert as he fled up the driveway. 

“Robert!” He yelled through the pitter-patter of rain “Come back, what are you-..”

“I’m sorry” Robert called back, refusing to face him in fear of him seeing the tears streaming down his cheeks, even in the pissing-down rain “Alex will love this, it’s really nice and-.. I’m sorry I ruined it..”

He was cut off by Aaron catching up to him, tugging on the soaked-through sleeve of his shirt until he swung around to face him, pulling him in by the collar until their lips crashed together. It reminded Robert of that moment in the lay-by where they’d had their first kiss, a mixture of confusion and nervousness - just like this very moment. He froze for a moment, stunned until warmth spread through his body and he melted into Aaron’s hold, moving his lips fervently against his as their hands gripped each others clothing. When Aaron reluctantly pulled away he looked up at his Husband curiously as a wave of different emotions washed over his face with the rain. 

“B-But.. What about.. I thought..” Robert stammered, glassy-eyed as he looked down at Aaron, rain plastering his dark curls to his forehead, making him look young and pure. 

“I love you, you idiot” Aaron said simply, forgetting all of the words he’d pre-planned “Please say you still feel it?”

“Always” Robert gasped, his forehead pressed against Aaron’s “I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts” 

“Please come back” Aaron breathed nervously “Forget everything and just come back to me” 

“But what about-..” 

“Me, You, Liv and Seb.. I want a family Rob… I want _our_ family” 

Robert answered with a kiss, passionately engulfing Aaron’s mouth with his own, a mixture of both their tears and a downpour of rain against their skin. By the time they pulled away breathlessly they were shivering, thankful that Aaron had dragged them back into the warmth of the Mill, their home. 

“I know you have questions” Aaron whispered as he backed Robert against the closed door “But they can wait until tomorrow.. tonight-.. tonight I-..” 

“Tonight?” Robert asked tentatively, still fearful of being pushed back out of the door like a bad mistake.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, ‘ey?” Aaron laughed raspy, tugging him towards the spiral staircase and ignoring the meals getting cold on the table. 

\--

They woke the next morning, a tangle of limbs underneath a warm quilt. Aaron’s head laying over Roberts heartbeat, right where he belonged and their hands joined messily, resting against Roberts stomach. They’d both been awake for a while but far too content to move and spoil the moment. 

“What happens now?” Robert asked softly, fearful of breaking the silence

“I told you what I want” Aaron breathed “I want you.. I want our family.. I want you back where you belong” 

“Things will be different, you know?” 

“Better” Aaron nodded “Things will be better” 

“Yeah?”

“We’re both different people now” He sighed, leaning his chin on Roberts chest to face him “We’re stronger, it’s better this way”

“So, Liv knows?”

“Yep, she encouraged it actually”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve still got a lot of making up to do, you hurt her” 

“I know I did” Robert sighed sadly “Does your Mum know?”  
“You’re still in one piece aren’t you?” Aaron joked “Nah, Paddy does though”

“Yeah?” Robert tilted his head “How long has he known?”

“Valentines day”

“That long?” Robert gasped “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t know how” Aaron sighed sadly “Thought you’d moved on, saw you with that lad at Bar West”

“You were there?” 

“I’d explain it.. but you’d probably think I was a stalker or something..” Aaron admitted guiltily 

“He gave me his number.. I wasn’t interested though”

“No?” Aaron asked curiously

“Wasn’t ready to move on.. tried to kid myself that I was.. but I just wanted you to be happy.. I thought you were, with Alex”

“He’s a nice bloke, he’s not you though is he?”

They spent the morning lazing around in bed, not even moving to go and make coffee, instead making the most of their time together. They were interrupted around midday by the bedroom door swinging open, thankful that they had the duvet covering their lower-halves. 

“I spent all day cooking that meal and you two just skipped to the sex? _Gross!_ ” Liv groaned, throwing the curtains open and laughed as Robert covered his eyes dramatically

“Liv, we could have been-.. _You know!_ ” Aaron groaned, pulling the covers further up his body

“Well you obviously weren’t” Liv shrugged “You’re not exactly quiet when you’re at it, are you?” 

Robert sniggered into his fist as Aaron rolled his eyes embarrassed. 

“Any ways, get dressed you two” Liv scolded, looking over at Robert “Aaron owes me twenty quid and I reckon you can stretch to buying me dinner in the pub” 

“I can” Robert smiled, nodding “But something tells me it’s not the food that’s attracting you?”

“ _Obviously_ ” Liv rolled her eyes playfully “I just can’t wait to see Chas’ face when you two walk in” 

Aaron groaned again, burying his head in the pillow as the other two laughed at him.

It was good to be a family again.


End file.
